


Prompt: Ace Bandage

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has fallen and she can't get up. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Ace Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for the carnival of squee on Livejournal. I'm archiving them here. Also, I miss the community feel of Livejournal and everyone should go back to it. :)

The forest was dense. The ground beneath its canopy alive with dappled sunlight that was constantly shifting as the breeze moved through the branches. It was beautiful, and they stopped more than once to watch the light dance across their path while trying to pick out trip hazards hidden within the patterns.

"This is the best planet we've been to in months," said Jack to whoever was listening. "I think I could retire here." Nobody answered him but that was something Jack was used to and he just kept talking. "Maybe build another cabin."

Carter stopped and looked straight up into the trees. Jack watched her spin around in a complete circle before falling back in line behind Daniel. With all that they'd seen, Jack was amazed that she could still see the wonder in the simple mix of trees and sunlight.

Jack hung back so he could watch Carter walk. He told himself he was doing his due diligence as a leader, keeping an eye on his team and not staring at Carter just because he liked the way she moved. She looked back to check on him, because that's what it meant to be part of a team, and he was giving her a half-ass salute when she fell.

_Crap._

Jack called Teal'c and Daniel back as he trotted up to Carter. A large branch was creeping across the path, waiting for unsuspecting feet. Carter was lying on her back, clutching her knee and probably trying hard not to yell obscenities. Jack was impressed with her restraint.

"I think I can hobble back to the gate," were the first words out of her mouth and Jack just shook his head. It was such a Carter thing to say.

"Nope," he said. "You're not moving. Trust me, the medics live for this stuff." Her knee must have been pretty bad because she didn't bother arguing with him. Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "You two head back to the SGC. Get a medical team out here."

Daniel and Teal'c headed out after a quick radio check and Jack glanced at his watch. They had about an hour to kill, which was almost like forever when all they had to do was stay in one place. Jack settled on the ground next to Carter and helped her into a sitting position with her back against the tree that had tried to break her leg.

"Thanks," she said. "This is a lot less embarrassing."

"You're welcome, Carter." Jack twiddled his thumbs and readjusted his cap. Carter was breathing in tight, controlled bursts. Jack grimaced. He'd been there a time or ten. They needed to start packing morphine when they went through the gate. "How's the knee?"

"Will you pull my pants down and look at it?"

"What?"

"I was kidding. I just figured that's why you stayed."

"Very funny, Carter. I think there's an ice pack in the med-kit."

Jack dug out the ice pack and squished it around until it got too cold to handle. He used a compression bandage to strap it to her knee and sat back to admire his work. "Looks good." He waited a moment for the cold pack to take effect. "Any better?"

"Yeah," said Carter. "Thanks."

Jack stared at her a moment, watching the light play across her features, before putting his hand out. She surprised them both by taking it and resting her head against his shoulder. "Your hand is cold," she said.

"You know what they say, Carter. Cold hands, warm heart."

She laughed, squeezing his hand slightly. "Yeah," she said. "That is what they say."

Jack relaxed against the rough bark of the giant tree and looked at his watch again. Suddenly, the time was passing too quickly and they only had forty-five minutes until the medics arrived.


End file.
